beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Performance Tip - Needle
is a Performance Tip released by Takara Tomy and Hasbro as part of the Burst System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-24 Random Booster Vol. 2 Evil-eye Wing Needle on December 26th, 2015. It later debuted in western countries with the release of the Doomscizor D2 & Unicrest U2 Dual Pack. Description Needle features a ball shaped tip at standard height covered with small studs and has four small tabs surrounding the center of the tip like Defense. The studded design is meant to increase friction with the stadium floor and the small tabs are meant to act as brakes by striking against the stadium floor, both to prevent Knock-Outs. When in mint condition and launched with significant power, Needle moves around the stadium akin to an Attack Type for a short period of time before it moves and settles to the center of the stadium, like the Jog Ball Performance Tip from Metal Fight Beyblade. When the tip settles in the center of the stadium it will spin on very few of the studs and conserve Stamina, acting similarly to the stud of Fusion. When struck by an opposing Beyblade, more studs and the four tabs will come into contact with the curvature of the stadium floor, increasing friction and Knock-Out Defense at the cost of Stamina loss. When worn however, the studs of the tip flatten down and create a smooth surface, creating a performance akin to Defense with greater Stamina and less initial roaming. Depending on the launch strength, the initial movement can be used to avoid attacks from Beyblades in a banking pattern or it can bring the Beyblade too close to the edge and be vulnerable to Knock-Outs. Use in Stationary Attack Combinations Needle can be put to use in the Stationary Attack Combination Sieg Xcalibur 0/1/2/4/5/7 Cross/Glaive Needle. The initial movement of Needle improves Attack potential while the Knock-Out Resistance of Needle's studs and tabs and the heavy weight of the 0/1/2/4/5/7 Disc can resist Self-Knock-Outs from Sieg Xcalibur's recoil. Overall While Needle is outclassed by other Tips such as Atomic, it exhibits various properties like its ability to Attack or evade with its initial movement, defend against Knock-Outs and conserve Stamina when against a passive opponent. As such, Needle is not a must have but is instead a welcome addition to a blader's collection. Products Takara Tomy * B-24 Random Booster Vol. 2 Evil-eye Wing Needle - 01: Evil-eye Wing Needle (translucent green) * B-24 Random Booster Vol. 2 Evil-eye Wing Needle - 05: Wyvern Central Needle (translucent blue green) * B-24 Random Booster Vol. 2 Evil-eye Wing Needle - 08: Valkyrie Oval Needle (translucent turquoise) * B-56 Unlock Unicorn Down Needle * B-67 Random Booster Vol. 5 Gigant Gaia.Q.F - 02: Nova Neptune Quarter Needle Hasbro * C0598 Doomscizor D2 & Unicrest U2 Dual Pack - Unicrest U2 Down Needle * C2282 Unicrest U2 Down Needle * C2645 Evipero Wing Needle * E1061 Hyrus H2 Yell Needle Gallery Takara Tomy DriverNeedle.png|Needle (Official Image) Hasbro Trivia References Category:Takara Tomy Category:Hasbro